Lovegood - The Guardian
by Victoria Tuaska Black
Summary: " Nunca deixe suas lembranças serem maiores do que os seus sonhos." O casal é BW/ OC. Os personagens e universo da Fic são baseados na obra "Harry Potter" de J.K. Rowling.
1. Capítulo I - The Dreamcatcher

**Capítulo I**

**The ****Dreamcatcher**

Estava muito frio, e nevava intensamente, quando duas pessoas encapuzadas, bateram na porta da residência da família Lovegood, localizada na aldeia de Godric's Hollow. A dupla percebeu uma pequena movimentação no interior da casa, e logo após, no visor da porta, tornou-se perceptível um olho esverdeado, um dos indivíduos do lado de fora da vivenda, sussurrou algumas palavras, praticamente inaudíveis, e, então, uma linda mulher abriu a porta.

- Boa noite! – disse Narcisa abaixando o capuz. Era tão pálida, que parecia refulgir na escuridão, esta tinha uma cabeleira loira até as costas, dando-lhe a aparência de uma mulher afogada.

- Podem entrar... – falou a dona dos olhos verdes, retribuindo a educação, esta era lívida, e tinha longos cabelos negros como às trevas, lisos, presos com uma trança que alcançavam a sua cintura fina. – Sejam bem vindas!

- Obrigada Electra! – disse Bellatrix baixando o capuz lentamente. Está era tão morena quanto a sua irmã Narcisa era clara, tinha as pálpebras pesadas, e o maxilar pronunciado. – Que interessante essa guirlanda de natal... – falou ela observando minuciosamente, e tocando no objeto, como uma criança, enquanto, Electra Lovegood, encarava a irmã, enrugando a testa.

- Eu não sabia que você gostava de guirlandas Bella – falou Electra calmamente. – Eu poderia ter comprado uma de presente para você. – Bellatrix ergueu as sobrancelhas, e, tirou suas mãos do enfeite, entrando para na residência.

Narcisa e Electra, se acomodaram nas poltronas que estavam posicionadas à frente da lareira, Bellatrix, continuou de pé, mexendo na estante de livros, e nas miniaturas que ali se encontravam.

- Não toque neste calhamaço Bella, por favor... – ouviu-se uma voz masculina, era Gaudium Lovegood, um homem magro, alto, que tinha cabelos longos e louros, presos por um rabo de cavalo, este, tinha olhos expressivos, e, incrivelmente azuis. – Ele é original... – a bruxa, viu do que se tratava livro "UmGuia da Magia Medieval", o abriu, e então, o colocou novamente na estante. Gaudium virou-se, e, cumprimentou Narcisa, enquanto este se encontrava de costas Bellatrix fazia careta, e gestos, para mostrar sua indignação perante o jeito que o marido de sua irmã havia a tratado.

- Irão compartilhar a ceia de Natal conosco? – perguntou Electra seriamente, quando seu companheiro se abancou. Bellatrix balançou a cabeça positivamente, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. – Que bom! – exclamou a bruxa, juntando as mãos. - A refeição está ficando incrível.

- Com certeza, irá ser incrível! – falou Bella lançando um olhar fatal à irmã. – Vocês que estão preparando nosso banquete?

- Sim, somos nós, não temos mais elfos domésticos, após indagações dos meninos, resolvemos que não escravizaríamos mais essas criaturas. Então as liberamos. – respondeu Gaudium, após essas palavras, as irmãs Black olharam-se mutuamente.

Todos ficaram calados por alguns segundos, e para quebrar o silêncio Narcisa fez a seguinte pergunta:

- E as crianças Electra, onde estão?

- Encontram-se lá em cima, no quarto. – respondeu a Sra. Lovegood. Mal sabia ela que, os seus filhos, estavam brincando silenciosamente na escada, com o gato da família. – Diana não desgruda de Apolo, ela está aproveitando os dias livres intensamente, já que, fica praticamente nove meses distante do irmão.

- Entendo, acontecia o mesmo conosco nos primeiros anos de Hogwarts, mas logo eles ficarão juntos na escola, é só questão de tempo.

- Verdade Narcisa, mas, preocupo-me quanto às casas, nós todas, ficamos unidas na Sonserina. O Apolo está na Corvinal, e se Diana for destinada para uma casa diferente?

- Eles ficarão separados! – falou Bellatrix sem noção da gravidade de sua frase á irmã. Gaudium lançou a ela um olhar de censura, que foi ignorado. – O que foi Gaudium? – perguntou a bruxa ao cunhado, como se não tivesse dito nada relevante.

- Nada... – disse o homem sacudindo os ombros e levantando-se do assento em que estava acomodado. – Querida... – falou ele virando-se para sua esposa Electra. – Vou terminar de temperar os alimentos, e adoçar o suco de abóbora. Quando tudo estiver pronto às chamo. – Gaudium saiu da sala de estar e foi para a cozinha, deixando as três irmãs Black sozinhas.

- Agora sei por que você não tem mais elfos domésticos, trocou-os pelo Lovegood! – exclamou Bellatrix sarcasticamente, esta deu uma longa gargalhada, todos presentes no cômodo prestaram atenção na bruxa, inclusive as crianças que estavam sentadas na escada, e agora observavam atentamente a conversa das mulheres.

- Bella, por favor! – disse Narcisa reprimindo-a.

– Vou ser objetiva. – falou Bellatrix em um tom mais baixo. – O que você decidiu? - a sala permaneceu em silêncio absoluto por alguns segundos. - ELECTRA! – gritou ela, com sua voz extremamente irritante. A Sra. Lovegood olhou para a irmã, estalou os dedos de suas mãos, e mirou para o fogo que se encontrava na lareira.

- Bem, eu e Gaudium decidimos que... – Electra não conseguiu exprimir sua escolha, pois foi interrompida por Bellatrix.

- Você sabe quais serão as conseqüências, caso não optar pela alternativa certa... – disse ela assistindo a irmã. – As crianças... você tem consciência do que acontece com elas... – continuou a bruxa, esta estava torturando a sua semelhante psicologicamente. Electra tinha que escolher entre o certo, e o fácil. O certo decapitaria sua família, sua alegria, o fácil, á pouparia, mas á deixaria angustiada, além, de ser uma traição para com seus amigos, a Sra. Lovegood encontrava-se em um beco sem saída.

- Decidimos... – pigarreou Electra. – Decidimos...

- Cuidado com suas escolhas irmãzinha! – vociferou Bellatrix, acariciando o rosto de Electra. Narcisa lançou uma olhar de piedade e medo.

- Não vamos ser aliados de Voldemort! – esbravejou Electra, tirando as mãos da irmã de sua face. – Nos negamos a praticar as artes das trevas! – Bellatrix enrugou os lábios.

- Sempre fazendo as escolhas erradas... – insinuou Bellatrix à irmã, dando voltas pela poltrona onde ela estava acomodada. – Não se importa com seus filhos? – perguntou ela tentando mexer nos cabelos de Electra que se esquivou.

- É por se importar demais com eles, que eu não aceito essa proposta! – disse Electra suando de nervosismo, sinal que a tortura psicológica estava dando certo.

- Então, você assinou os atestados de óbito... – disse Bellatrix se tornando notória no campo de visão da Sra. Lovegood. – Pobres criaturas! – cantarolou ela em um tom extremamente alto.

- Bella! – exclamou Narcisa, tocando nas vestes da bruxa, que estava na sua frente. – Você está louca? – perguntou ela, Bellatrix arqueou as sobrancelhas, e enrugou os lábios, esta ficou surpresa com a intervenção de sua irmã. – São apenas crianças, e, a Electra, foi criada conosco, nasceu do mesmo ventre que eu, Andrômeda, você provimos, ela é nossa irmã!

- Andrômeda não é nossa irmã, ela é uma traidora! – gritou Bellatrix, convocando Gaudium a comparecer na sala, este ficou calado, escondido, com a varinha empunho. – E, a partir de hoje Electra também não fará parte da família! – disse ela aumentando mais seu tom de voz. Narcisa tentou defender novamente a sua primogênita, mas foi interrompida. – Narcisa, mantenha-se calada, ou, vou ser obrigada a matar você e o filho de Lucio Malfoy! – todos presentes, entreolharam-se (a família Lovegood ainda não sabia que Narcisa, estava grávida de aproximadamente dois meses).

- Você não seria capaz... – disse Electra com a voz abafada. Bellatrix deu uma risada prolongada, franca e ruidosa.

- Não me subestime irmãzinha... Sabes das minhas habilidades... – nesse mesmo momento, Ônix, o gato da família, desceu as escadas, e andou em direção as poltronas, e então... - Avada Kedavra! – a ponta da varinha de Bellatrix, produziu um raio de luz verde, e, um barulho desconhecido, contra a criatura, e ao ser atingido o animal não se mexeu mais.

"Accio" tentou falar Gaudium apontando a varinha para a assassina do seu gato, mas antes que ele terminasse de pronunciar a palavra Bellatrix gritou:

- Expelliarmus! – Gaudium fora desarmado, e arremessado desacordado contra a parede. As crianças ficaram chocadas, e agora, as lágrimas invadiam os dois rostos. Electra encontrava-se de joelhos aos prantos, pedindo compaixão.

Apolo envolveu Diana, este era um abraço apertado, caloroso, e, infelizmente o último, o jovem bruxo já tinha conhecimento do que aconteceria á seguir. Ele soltou a sua irmã, deu um beijo na testa da mesma, e sussurrou:

- Di, tente encontrar minha varinha, ela está no roupeiro do quarto da mamãe, se você ouvir alguma coisa, esconda-se, e permaneça lá até tudo se acalmar. – a menina estava desesperada, e não entendia o que estava acontecendo, os seus olhos estavam vermelhos, e esta tinha que se segurar para não soluçar. – Você entendeu Di? – Diana balançou a cabeça positivamente. – Eu te amo! – disse Apolo, agora, fazendo gestos para que a irmã levantasse.

A garota ergueu-se, subiu cinco degraus, e agora, encontrava-se sozinha no longo corredor, no final deste, localizava-se o aposento dos pais de Diana. Ela andou de vagar, para não produzir nenhum ruído, quando estava colocando a mão na maçaneta da porta, a menina ouviu um barulho, parecia que, algo havia colidido com o chão, e logo após foi possível escutar gritos, os gritos de sua mãe. "O que houve?" perguntou-se mentalmente, imaginando o pior, os prantos ficaram mais intensos. Diana colocou sua mão no remate de metal, e abriu a porta com cuidado, sua mão estava grudenta e molhada, eram os sintomas do seu nervosismo, do medo. A menina entrou no quarto, e fechou a porta com cautela, foi em direção ao antigo roupeiro. Mas onde estaria a varinha?

Tantas portas que era impossível saber por onde começar, mas era preciso encontrar o objeto.

Diana abriu uma gaveta, e começou à, remexe-la, enquanto procurava, ela ouvia as súplicas de sua mãe, e as sinistras gargalhadas de Bellatrix, por um momento, tudo permaneceu em silêncio. O pesadelo teria acabado?

- NÃO, MEU FILHO NÃO! POR FAVOR! – eram os gritos de Electra pedindo para que Bellatrix ou Narcisa poupasse Apolo. Os gritos, e o pedido, se confundiam com o plangor.

- Di, não volte! Se esconda! – vociferou Apolo.

Ao escutar os clamores da sua mãe, e do seu irmão, Diana teve vontade de locomover-se para a sala, mas lembrou-se do aviso de Apolo, e se escondeu no armário de seus pais. Nada foi mais pavoroso do que ficar lá, no escuro, escondida, ouvindo as obsecrações das pessoas que mais amava.

- Crucio! – gritou Bellatrix. O que seria essa palavra?

- Não o torture! Eu lhe imploro, jogue essa maldição em mim, em meu filho não! – gritou Electra já rouca. Diana ficava a cada segundo mais assustada.

Passaram-se dez minutos, que pareciam anos, dez minutos de tortura, de dor.

- Vou atender seu pedido querida irmãzinha! – gritou Bellatrix, a bruxa das pálpebras pesadas, e o maxilar pronunciado. – Crucio! – bradou ela duas vezes seguidas, e agora, uma voz feminina e uma masculina pediam socorro, eram Electra e Gaudium.

A menina tapou os ouvidos com a mão, para não ouvir aqueles terríveis apelos. "Não!" dizia ela "Meus pais, não, minha família, não!".

As exclamações sonoras fortes de socorro cessaram, e, agora passos eram ouvidos, vindos da escada a cada momento ficavam mais fortes. Bellatrix ficou parada por um pequeno espaço de tempo, provavelmente observando o extenso corredor, logo após, tornou-se audível ruídos, eram as portas sendo escancaradas por magia, seis peças de madeira foram abertas, e seis quartos vasculhados. Faltava apenas um aposento, que estava localizado no fim do corredor.

- Diana... Dianinha – cantarolou a bruxa, abrindo a porta. – A titia quer falar com você querida! – Bellatrix examinou o quarto, nenhum sinal da criança, como fizera, nos outros compartimentos da casa, procurou a garota embaixo da cama, no banheiro, e, na varanda do quarto, faltava apenas um lugar, o roupeiro, mas por algum motivo, a bruxa não mexeu naquele móvel. Saiu dos aposentos dos pais de Diana, e foi para o quarto de Apolo. A garotinha aproveitou o momento para sair do seu esconderijo, e rapidamente locomoveu-se silenciosamente para a sala de estar, que ficava no térreo da casa.

No local, se localizava Narcisa, que estava sentada em uma poltrona, olhando fixamente para os cadáveres aos seus pés, esta estava indiferente, Diana ficou perplexa com a reação de sua tia, _"Como pode ser tão fria?" _pensou a menina imóvel diante daquela cena.

- Dianinha... – cantou a meia voz Bellatrix. A menina que estava parada levou um grande susto, e deu um grito abafado, este avisou a Narcisa que Diana estava presente no cômodo.

- Diana! – exclamou Narcisa quando avistou a menina, que agora estava mais pálida do que o normal. – Querida, venha... Venha até aqui. – disse ela esticando os braços.

Diana respirou profundamente, e olhou novamente para os corpos que estavam no chão. Nesse mesmo momento, tornou-se audível os passos de Bellatrix, a bruxa estava no fim do corredor, prestes a descer as escadas, a menina absorveu oxigênio mais uma vez, fitou a maçaneta da porta, correu para ela, e a abriu. A menina não pisava o mesmo chão que as duas assassinas, corria com velocidade, ofegante, as lágrimas tomavam conta dos seus olhos azuis, e do rosto angelical, o seu coração batia forte, parecia que a qualquer momento ele sairia pela boca. Diana vestindo apenas uma camiseta, e uma blusa de lã, não sentia frio, não sentia mais medo.

- Diana, Diana! – a menina ouviu alguém chama-la o som vinha de algum lugar distante, e era suave e familiar. – Diana! – repetiu a voz. – Acorde, vamos!

A partir desse momento, as casas, a igreja, o céu escuro e estrelado, os flocos de neve que caiam sobre a menina e o chão, se tornaram uma fumaça escura.

E então, a mesma garota, agora quatorze anos mais velha, acordou, e, abriu os intensos olhos azuis, que enxergaram um rosto feminino pálido em forma de coração, que continham escuros olhos brilhantes, e cabelos na altura do ombro na cor rosa-chiclete.

- Estava tendo pesadelos? – perguntou a jovem Ninfadora Tonks, Diana balançou a cabeça positivamente. – O dreamcatcher estava cercado de fumaça preta, presumi que este não estava filtrando os sonhos. – disse ela com uma expressão de preocupação no rosto. – Você estava suando muito, e praticamente se debatendo na cama, então resolvi acorda-la.

- Foi o certo Dora, obrigada por me livrar daquelas lembranças... – falou Diana sentando-se em sua cama, tomando um gole de água do copo que estava em cima do criado-mudo, em seguida, com as mãos tremulas pegou uma carteira e um isqueiro de dentro da gaveta, escolheu um cigarro, acendendo-o e o levando a boca inspirando a fumaça. – Foi horrível! – disse ela pensativa admirando as figuras formadas pela fumaça.

- Você precisa mandar uma carta à mamãe avisando sobre o acontecimento. – disse Tonks pegando das mãos de Diana o cigarro, e o jogando pela janela.

- E preocupar Andrômeda à toa?

- Mamãe precisa saber do seu sonho, se é que podemos, chama-lo de sonho. – disse a jovem com um olhar sério para a prima.

- Você não se cansa? – perguntou Diana de forma irônica. – Continua com aquela idéia absurda que Bellatrix está invadindo minha mente!

- Não é absurdo! – falou Tonks se levantando da cama. – Nossa tia é legilimente, ela tem a habilidade de adquirir informações acerca dos pensamentos, sentimentos e das atividades, ela pode invadir a mente de qualquer pessoa que não tenha capacidade de proteger e comanda-la!

- Bellatrix está em Azkaban, os dementadores devem estar sugando até as bactérias dela. – disse Diana recusando-se a acreditar no que Ninfadora Tonks falava.

- A legilimência é um dom impossível de ser extraído, ou seja, Bellatrix continua com a habilidade! – insistiu Ninfadora. – Vamos, pegue uma um pergaminho, vamos escrever à minha mãe, ela saberá o que fazer, irá nos aconselhar.

- NÃO! – persistiu Diana, ingerindo mais um gole de água. – Não vou comunicar nada a Andrômeda. E Ninfadora coloque uma coisa nessa cabecinha – continuou a jovem dando evidência ao nome da prima. -, Bellatrix não está invadindo minha mente, até porque as condições dela não permitem isso, e, outra coisa, eu sei proteger meu intelecto!

- Está bem, desisti de dar conselhos a você! Depois não diga que eu não avisei. – falou Tonks à Diana cruzando os braços, a medi-bruxa, ignorou as palavras de Ninfadora. – Agora... Vamos tomar o café da manhã?


	2. Capítulo II-The Courier-Owl and Memories

**Capítulo II**

**The Courier-Owl and Memories**

Encontravam-se na cozinha três jovens, Ninfadora Tonks, que estava sentada, tomando suco de abóbora e comendo torradas, Agnela Grimm, que se localizava ao lado de Tonks, esta tinha longos cabelos loiros, que estavam sempre despenteados, pele extremamente branca, olhos azuis que eram realçados pela escura maquiagem que os cercava, sua boca era intensamente avermelhada e tinha forma de coração, a jovem era extremamente magra, e aparentava ter cerca de vinte e três anos de idade, comia torradas com geleia de uva, e bebericava sua xícara que continha chá. De pé, ao lado da mesa, encontrava-se Demetria Mikulski, uma jovem séria, dona de belos olhos verdes que pareciam esmeraldas, estes contrastavam com sua pele pálida e seu cabelo castanho, ela estava comento bolachas de chocolate, e tomando café com leite, o líquido caía de sua caneca á todo momento, consequência dos movimentos bruscos feitos por ela enquanto discutia com a televisão.

- Bom dia! – falou Diana passando pela porta da cozinha. Demetria virou-se para olhar a amiga que acordará recentemente, ao fazer o tal gesto, mais um pouco do conteúdo que continha em sua caneca caiu.

- Bom dia! – responderam as três bruxas juntas observando Diana acomodar-se na cadeira ao lado de Tonks.

A jovem medi-bruxa decidiu se servir, a mesa estava bela e farta, havia diversos alimentos a sua espera, ovos mexidos com bacon, queijo suíço, pães torrados que ficariam deliciosos, com geleia de abóbora ou de uva, panquecas com caramelo, bolachas de chocolate, pudim de amora, bombas de chocolate amargo, chá de alecrim, e, de hortelã, café, leite, e suco de abóbora. Era praticamente impossível decidir o que comer com diversas opções a seu dispor. Aquela mesa, à fez lembrar de casa, não esta que divide com sua prima e suas amigas, nem a vivenda em que foi criada, mas a residência localizada na aldeia de Gryffindor Hallows_, _onde ela nasceu e passou os melhores anos de sua vida, e também o pior.

Após voltar do profundo mergulho que fez em seu pensamento Diana serviu-se, não estava com muita fome, pegou uma das canecas que se encontravam ao seu dispor sobre a mesa, preparou seu café, e cortou uma pequena fatia de pudim de amora para degustar. Alimentou-se vagarosamente, e após o término de sua refeição, ficou observando a janela, que se encontrava aberta, o céu completamente azul, e o sol brilhava intensamente.

- Um belo dia para jogar uma partida de quadribol. – comentou Agnela com um ar sonhador, chamando a atenção de Diana. – É uma pena que eu tenha que trabalhar em pleno verão.

- Verdade! – concordou Demetria . – Ficar trancafiada em uma sala no Ministério da Magia organizando documentos, e mais documentos é tortura!

- Pois é... – disse Agnela fitando a janela. – Como eu gostaria de sentir a energia do Sol. – disse ela fechando os olhos, provavelmente imaginando-se em cima de uma vassoura, em um jogo.

- Vocês são sortudas meninas! – falou Demetria referindo-se a Diana e a Ninfadora, que prestavam atenção na conversa das amigas. – Estarem de férias em pleno verão, em plena Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Se eu fosse vocês, saia um pouco mais de casa e curtiria um dos únicos momentos prazerosos da vida. – as meninas se entreolharam.

- Não estou de férias Demi, tenho que estudar para os meus testes, praticar feitiços... – protestou Tonks olhando seriamente para a amiga. – Meu verão, assim como o de vocês não existe.

- E você Diana? – perguntou Demetria.

- Hum... Tenho que estudar alguns casos do hospital, estou de férias do trabalho, mas não de folga da medicina. – disse Diana, mentindo quanto aos estudos. Todos permaneceram calados, pois sabiam que a jovem medi-bruxa estava omitindo a verdade, desde que tirará férias ela não tocará em nenhum livro, em nenhum documento, passou grande parte dos dias, trancafiada em seu quarto, deitada, fumando, ou bebendo. A jovem estava completamente atordoada, os sonhos, as imagens, que invadiam sua mente, estavam causando um efeito.

Já em seu quarto, Diana fechou as cortinas que haviam sido abertas por Tonks, e, pegou da gaveta a carteira, acendendo novamente o cigarro. Deitou na cama, e começou a observar as diversas formas que a fumaça adquiria. A jovem ouviu um barulho, este vinha de uma das janelas, levantou-se rapidamente, e apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro, andou na ponta dos pés, e ao abrir as cortinas que antes dançavam com o vento, se deparou com uma coruja. Era um animal de grande porte, e que continha olhos enormes, era uma coruja-da-torre, esta, tinha uma carta amarrada em uma de suas pernas. Diana desamarrou com cuidado o pergaminho enrolado e o abriu, era uma carta escrita por Xenófilio Lovegood, seu tio paterno, e continha as seguintes palavras:

_Diana, sobrinha querida._

_Como está? Espero que estejas bem, desculpe por não termos marcado presença em sua formatura. Estou preocupado com a Luna ela está muito triste, não come direito, não brinca mais com a filha dos Weasley, quer sempre ficar sozinha, creio que seja saudade de Angelina, irá fazer praticamente quatro anos que ela partiu._

_Eu estava pensando, se você não gostaria de vir passar a última semana de férias conosco, Luna adoraria, ela estava querendo convida-la no início do recesso do ano letivo, mas, achei que seria um pouco inconveniente. Você poderia ir conosco a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, Luna amaria._

_Aguardo por resposta._

_Xenófilio._

Diana ficou por vários segundos observando o pergaminho, o que mais lhe chamou a atenção, foi o trecho, em que seu tio conta, que sua prima Luna esta infeliz, uma menina tão alegre, e divertida infeliz?

Como a ausência de uma pessoa modifica um determinado individuo Diana também, encontrava-se triste em alguns momentos, essa infelicidade tornava-se maior no Natal, o período em que ocorreu o assassinato de seus pais. A jovem medi-bruxa entendia o que se passava na cabeça de Luna que como ela, havia perdido a mãe. Mas a dor de Diana era maior, ela não tinha apenas perdido a mãe, mas também seu pai, e, seu irmão, além de descobrir que parte de sua família fazia parte das trevas.

Diana pegou uma pena comprida, um tinteiro, e um pergaminho, e começou a escrever:

_Tio._

_Estou bem, e vocês, como tem passado? Não precisa se preocupar quanto á formatura, foi um evento trouxa, não teve muita importância._

_A Luna está triste? Quanto a isso não se preocupe, todos nós temos momentos em que nos sentimos mais infelizes, a saudade quanto à tia Angelina se intensificaram, mas logo esse sentimento irá diminuir._

_Pensei em passar alguns dias de minhas férias com vocês (faz tanto tempo que não os visito), mas ocorreram alguns imprevistos e não pude visita-los. Bem, seria muito prazeroso passar a última semana de férias junto da minha família, vou levar a barraca certo? _

_Logo estarei com vocês._

_Beijos, Diana._

A jovem enrolou o pergaminho, e, levou a grande coruja marrom até uma gaiola, para que esta pudesse se alimentar, a ave, bebericou um pouco de água e comeu cereais. Diana amarrou o pergaminho na perna do pássaro, e falou:

- Leve ao Sr. Lovegood, certo? – o animal voou, e a bruxa debruçou-se na janela, e ficou observando o animal até que este sumiu no horizonte. Olhou para o Sol, que agora estava mais alto e começou a pensar na casa de seu tio, era uma casa, um tanto excêntrica, possuía dois andares, era redonda, era cheia de placas, e pelo o que ela lembra, no fundo do quintal havia uma plantação de abóbora, e na frente da casa, no jardim, perto da escada encontrava-se uma árvore diferente, está tinha as folhas rosadas, fora plantada pela Sra. Lovegood, e quando ela faleceu em um acidente, a planta também partiu.

Diana também recordou-se dos momentos em que passou na vivenda da família Lovegood, todas as férias de verão que viveu naquela casa até a folga de mil novecentos e oitenta e seis, faziam exatos oito anos que ela não visitava Xenófilio e Luna. A bruxa deitou-se na cama novamente, fechou os olhos e:

Havia dois jovens deitados em um gramado, estes estavam de mãos dadas, eram completamente diferentes, ela tinha cabelos negros na altura da cintura, possuía grandes olhos expressivos e azuis, que contrastavam com sua pele lívida, e assim como sua expressão e seus sentimentos sua roupa também era alegre, ela usava um laço azul na cabeça, e um vestido estampado com diversas borboletas coloridas, seus pequenos sapatos que estavam sobre a grama, eram vermelhos. Já o menino tinha os olhos verdes, ele era ruivo, e, seu cabelo era liso e comprido, presos em um rabo de cavalo, suas roupas eram um tanto diferentes, calça rasgada, blusa de cor escura, e bota de couro de dragão. A menina olhou para ele com um belo sorriso no rosto e disse:

- Aceito! – ele olhou espantado para a garota que continuava com a expressão em sua face.

- V-você quer ser minha namorada? – perguntou ele incrédulo, sentando-se no gramado, admirando a menina.

- Claro que quero seu bobo! – ela também se sentou, segurou a mão do menino, e se aproximou do mesmo, os lábios dos dois então se tocaram, a garota passou seus braços pelos ombros do garoto, que a abraçou. Após alguns minutos eles se soltaram vagarosamente os jovens sorriram simultaneamente. – Você é a primeira e única pessoa que eu amo nesse mundo, você não tem noção do que eu sinto por você!

- Você também é a única mulher que eu amo! – ele sorriu, e tirou do bolso uma caixinha de presente, segurou as mãos da menina, deu um beijo na testa da mesma, tirando da caixinha um anel, e o colocando em um dos dedos da jovem. – EU TE AMO DIANA LOVEGOOD! – ela sorriu, beijou o anel, e deu um selinho no garoto.

- EU TE AMO WILLIAM WEASLEY! – disse ela, tirando do pescoço um colar de ouro, que tinha o pingente em forma e um coração e o colocando na palma da mão do rapaz.

Toda a paisagem virou fumaça, e se transformou, Diana estava no mesmo gramado que antes, sozinha, olhando para o anel que William havia dado a ela, e chorando. A menina vestia uma roupa completamente diferente.

Ela olhou para o horizonte e viu o jovem surgir, andando apressado, as lágrimas tomaram conta de seu rosto. Após alguns minutos o menino se encontrava à frente de Diana.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele preocupado, tentando abraçar a jovem.

- Precisamos conversar... – disse ela com um olhar vago. – E-eu não posso ficar com você Bill, eu vou ser um problema, eu sou um problema, você merece uma pessoa melhor, uma menina que não vá te atrapalhar!

- Di, do que você está falando? – perguntou William a Diana, que não parava de soluçar. – Você nunca, irá me atrapalhar, nunca entendeu?

- Mas Bill! – insistiu ela com os olhos vermelhos.

- Quando eu a pedi em namoro, eu pedi que você viesse completa, com todas as suas qualidades, soluções, problemas... Nós podemos encarar isso juntos!

- Eu tive um pesadelo hoje, e eu vi minha tia, Bellatrix, ela me ameaçou, te ameaçou Bill, disse que se eu quisesse a sua segurança, era para eu t-te... abandonar

- Não é porque uma pessoa a ameaçou em um sonho que você vai cumprir o que ela manda! – disse ele nervoso. – BELLATRIX ESTA PRESA DIANA, ELA ESTÁ EM AZKABAN!

- Eu preciso ficar longe de você Bill, preciso! – a garota se ajoelhou sobre a grama, repetindo as palavras aos prantos. – Preciso, para sua segurança!

- Eu não acredito Di, não creio no que você está dizendo! - disse ele dando as costas para Diana. – Mas... Se você quer terminar comigo... – uma lágrima saiu dos olhos do garoto e percorreu seu rosto. – Se você quer isto... Eu termino... – disse ele soluçando.

- Bill, eu TE AMO! – disse chorando, enquanto observava o menino ir embora.

- Acho que não preciso mais disso! – falou William com a voz trêmula enquanto caminhava, tirando do bolso de sua calça o colar que Diana havia dado a ele, e o jogando no chão.

As imagens novamente viraram fumaça, e, começaram a desaparecer, e então Diana acordou, estava ofegante, e seu rosto estava completamente molhado, ela se sentou, debruçou a cabeça sobre as mãos, e, olhou para o seu armário. Ela levantou, e abriu uma gaveta, onde encontrou uma caixa, que continha o anel dado por Bill Weasley, e o colar, que fora jogado no chão.

As lágrimas tomaram conta do rosto da garota, ela estava aos soluços, pegou os objetos da caixa, e os colocou sobre a mão, os segurou firmemente, levou a mão ao peito e a apertou contra ele. Estes, depois de lembranças, eram as únicas recordações que Diana tinha da única pessoa que ela amou.

Após ser praticamente ser obrigada a terminar o seu relacionamento por cor culpa das ameaças que nunca foram concretizada, a jovem deixou de acreditar em seus sonhos ou pesadelos, principalmente naqueles que continham Bellatrix Lestrange como protagonista.

Um barulho que vinha do outro lado da porta chamou a atenção de Diana, ela rapidamente guardou as jóias na caixinha, e enquanto a colocava na gaveta, Ninfadora abriu a porta.

- O que você está fazendo? – disse Tonks desconfiada, locomovendo-se para frente para tentar observar. – Não é o que eu estou pensando é?

- E o que você está imaginando? – perguntou Diana séria.

- Cigarro... – falou a bruxa certa de sua resposta. A jovem Lovegood balançou a cabeça negativamente, Tonks sorriu. – Bem, entrei aqui para ter certeza de que você continua viva, mas, pelo visto você não morreu. Fiquei preocupada, são cinco horas da tarde!

- Cinco horas? – perguntou Diana incrédula, Ninfadora mexendo sua cabeça respondeu a pergunta da prima. "Como posso ter dormido por tanto tempo?" indagou-se Diana

- E... Você não está com fome? – disse a bruxa dos cabelos rosa-chiclete convidando Diana para ir à cozinha.

As meninas degustaram os lanches, depois de uma longa tarde dormindo Diana encontrava-se faminta e cheia de dúvidas. Permaneceram em completo silêncio enquanto faziam a refeição, Diana estava tentando lidar com as recentes lembranças que estavam a torturando psicologicamente, e Dora (como era chamada carinhosamente Ninfadora Tonks ) permanecia preocupada com os testes para auror. Após terminarem de comer os lanches, Dora direcionou-se para a sala, e continuou seus estudos, já a jovem medi-bruxa ficou na cozinha, e antes de voltar para o quarto, com um pequeno gesto com a varinha, limpou a louça que se encontrava suja.

Já em seus aposentos completamente sozinha, permaneceu aprofundada de ilusões, e quanto mais se lembrava de William Weasley, mais culpada a jovem se sentia. Tentou pensar em como seria a sua vida se eu não tivesse dado ouvidos aos seus sonhos, talvez estaria noiva ou na melhor das hipóteses casada. Será que estaria morando em Londres?

Ah... Se ela soubesse que as ameaças nunca seriam concretizadas, tudo seria diferente. Ela teve que terminar o namoro, excluir-se de todos para perceber que aquela mulher não poderia fazer nada. Mas era tarde demais.

Em seus pensamentos ela permaneceu e adormeceu, quando acordou novamente havia passado da meia-noite, e Dora já estava no quarto, acomodada em sua cama, dormindo. Diana tomou um banho frio. E, para se distrair ficou observando as estrelas através da janela, passou a madrugada toda admirando aqueles pontinhos brilhosos naquele céu escuro, olhando a gloriosa lua que naquela noite estava cheia, e procurando as constelações.

Após dois longos dias a carta de Xenófililio Lovegood finalmente chegou, quem a trouxe foi uma coruja negra, como as trevas sua penujem era brilhosa, e seus olhos imensos, parecia que estes estavam prestes a engolir o individuo que os observasse. Mas ao contrário da ave anterior, ela era pequena. Diana pegou o pergaminho cuidadosamente, este estava amarrado na perna da corujinha.

- Pronto pequeno! – disse ela segurando a ave, e a levando até a gaiola da coruja de Tonks, que provavelmente estava viajando. – Bom, agora se alimente bem, creio que a viagem tenha sido muito cansativa.

Depois de "acomodar" a coruja na gaiola, Diana se sentou em sua cama, e desenrolou o pergaminho.

_Diana, sobrinha querida._

_Estamos melhores agora, com a sua notícia (Luna ficou tão eufórica que foi correndo A Toca contar a Gina Weasley, que você está vindo). A notícia de que você virá passar uma semana conosco deixou a minha menina muito alegre, obrigada por aceitar o nosso convite!_

_Bem, quanto à barraca, credito que não seja preciso trazê-la, você sabe que tem um cantinho, um quarto nessa casa, e sempre terá. _

_Estaremos a aguardando!_

_Xenófilio._

Ao ler a correspondência, Diana deixou escapar um sorriso , seu tio Xenófilio sempre estava preocupado com ela, e a tratava como uma filha, tanto que a bruxa tinha um quarto somente seu. Mas mesmo sendo tratada com tanto carinho, tanto amor, Diana não sentia-se bem na vivenda, parecia que ela estava sempre o incomodando. A jovem pegou sua pena, e um tinteiro da gaveta de seu criado-mudo e começou a escrever:

_Tio_

_Fico feliz por vocês estarem bem, e pela Luna ter voltado a se alegrar. Bom, acredito que quando essa carta chegar, eu já esteja fazendo companhia á vocês._

_Vou levar a barraca, pois como o senhor já sabe, irei dormir no pátio, eu não me sinto bem invadindo a sua privacidade e a de Luna, e também vou leva-la por causa da Copa Mundial de Quadribol._

_Estou contanto as horas, os minutos, os segundos, os milésimos, os centésimos para vê-los._

_Beijos, Diana._

A jovem terminou de escrever a carta, e olhou para a coruja que continuava se alimentando, era uma ave de pequeno porte, deveria estar exausta. Diana esperou a ave terminar sua refeição para amarrar o pergaminho em sua perna. Então a coruja já abastecida, voou livre e rapidamente pelo céu de Londres.

Após a confirmação de sua visita a casa dos Lovegood, era preciso fazer sua mala, abriu o armário e ficou observando o mesmo por alguns minutos, após uma longa análise a jovem escolheu suas vestes, então girando sua varinha e murmurando algumas palavras, as roupas flutuaram até sua cama, Diana fez o mesmo com os seus sapatos. Após ter selecionado suas vestimentas, ela caminhou até sua cama, se abaixou, e puxou uma mala de couro, que mais parecia um baú, era a menor. As fivelas que fechavam a mala eram de prata, assim como as grandes letras, com ela era possível ler o nome D. LOVEGOOD. Este era o acessório em que ela guardava seus livros que levava à escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, era apenas um, e o menor dos cinco malões. Ao movimentar novamente sua varinha, a mala de couro se abriu, e as roupas começaram a se acomodarem sozinhas, os sapatos voaram até uma bolsinha de pano, e após a bolsa ter se amarado sozinha, ela flutuou até a mala, onde ficou em cima das roupas que estavam dobradas, Diana girou sua varinha, e então a mala se fechou sozinha.

A sua mala já estava pronta, o que precisava ser organizado agora era sua bolsa, pegou uma escova e uma pasta de dente, shampoo, sabonete, creme e seus perfumes, sua necessaire que continha suas maquiagem e um pente para os cabelos.

- Vela da Babilônia! – exclamou a jovem abrindo a gaveta do bidê, pegando três velas pretas, e as enrolando em um mesmo pergaminho. – Agora... hum... falta apenas a barraca!

Diana saiu do quarto e foi para a sala lá estava Tonks estudando, com a cabeça sobre as mãos.

- Dora? – perguntou Diana baixinho um pouco tímida, pois estava atrapalhando a prima.

- Sim! – respondeu a ela sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- A barraca, você sabe onde está?

- Sei... – disse Ninfadora com os olhos fixos no calhamaço. Diana não sabia como a prima conseguia falar e ler ao mesmo tempo. – Está no armário do Agnela. Mas porque você quer a barraca?

- Irei visitar meu tio. – ao ouvir essa frase Ninfadora virou-se para Diana, seu olhar expressava grande surpresa.

- O Sr. Lovegood? – perguntou ela arregalando os olhos, a medi-bruxa balançou sua cabeça positivamente. – Finalmente, aliás, eu não sei nem porque você deixou de visitar ele e a Luna. Ele não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu contigo e com o Weasley.

- Verdade, mas eu precisava evitar o Bill, e não ir para Ottery St. Catchpole era um jeito de evita-lo.

- Você sabe que se você quer esquece-lo não precisa o evitar.

- Eu não quero esquecer o Bill, até porque é impossível não lembrar, daquele olhar, daquele sorriso... – disse Diana de um jeito sonhador.

- Então porque você deixou de visitar seu tio depois que brigou com o Weasley?

- Porque eu no primeiro momento tinha medo de ficar perto dele, e de acabar fazendo mal, e agora o meu medo é de continuar distante, longe, dele.

- Nossa! Você ama mesmo o cara! – disse ela surpresa. – Então, se você não quer ficar distante do Weasley, pega a barraca que esta no quarto da Agnela, faça suas malas, e vá para Ottery St. Catchpole.

- E você continue estudando! – exclamou Diana sorrindo dirigindo-se ao quarto de sua amiga Agnela.

- Agnela, eu posso entrar? – perguntou a jovem medi-bruxa batendo na porta.

- Entra! – brandou ela do outro lado, foi praticamente impossível ouvir a voz da garota, ela estava ouvindo música no último volume, o som estava realmente muito alto. – O que você quer? – perguntou Agnela quando viu o rosto de sua amiga. – Eu não vou abaixar o volume é sexta-feira!

- Não, não é isso, quero apenas pegar a barraca que está guardada no seu armário. – disse Diana, tentando falar mais alto do que o som.

- Ah sim, pode pegar, está na segunda porta, na diagonal. – disse a jovem loira, apontando com o seu dedo o lugar em que estava guardado. Diana andou em direção ao armário, o abriu e pegou a bolsa de lona.

- Até depois! – falou Diana com a mochila em que guardava a barraca nas costas, fechando a porta do quarto de Agnela, que continuava deitada em sua cama ouvindo música.

* * *

**N/A's**

_Olá pessoal, tudo bom com vocês? Espero que sim._

_Bem, este é o segundo capítulo, demorei um pouco para postar (peço desculpa por isso). _

_A partir desses capítulo vocês irão começar a entender algumas coisas, espero que gostem. Aguardarei reviews!_

_Beijos, cuidem-se!_


	3. Capítulo III - Ottery St Catchpole

**Capítulo III**

**Ottery St. Catchpole**

Diana abriu seus olhos, em uma bela manhã de domingo, o dia em que viajaria para Ottery St. Catchpole, por incrível que pareça ela não teve pesadelo algum.

- Bom dia! – sussurrou ela, espreguiçando-se. Não houve resposta alguma, pois Ninfadora Tonks não estava no quarto, localizava-se na sala, estudando.

Diana então se levantou, foi ao banheiro, lavou seu rosto, e quando sua imagem foi refletida no espelho a encarou. _"Irei ter coragem de olhar em sua face? E Will terá o sangue frio de conversar comigo depois de tudo o que fiz?"_ estas perguntas tomaram conta de sua mente, e quando encontrava uma resposta para estas indagações, ela acovardava-se. A jovem pensou muitas vezes em desistir da viagem, mas, então ela recordava-se de sua família, do seu tio Xenofílio, e de sua prima, Luna, que era praticamente uma filha. Diana moveu-se pra a cozinha para tomar seu café da manhã, lá estava Tonks, sentada à mesa cheia de livros, penas e pergaminhos em sua volta.

- Está acordada desde que horas? – perguntou Diana preparando o café.

- Desde às cinco da manhã... – respondeu Ninfadora sem tirar os olhos os livros.

- Já se alimentou? – indagou a jovem medi-bruxa. Tonks balançou a cabeça negativamente, Lovegood já presumia a resposta, já que a sua prima, nos últimos meses somente estudava. Diana preparou o café no modo trouxa, sem o usar magia, e, quando o processo foi concluído, a garota fez um sinal com a varinha, e, então, dos armários saíram, duas canecas, duas colheres, açucareiro e uma cesta, que continha dezenas de cokies que flutuaram até a mesa.

Diana sentou-se, e colocou a térmica que continha café sobre ela. As meninas se serviram em silêncio.

- Então, você irá hoje para a casa do seu tio? – perguntou Tonks enchendo sua mão de cokies.

- Sim, viajarei daqui a algumas horas, não poderei sair daqui de Londres tarde, porque chegarei em Ottery St. Catchpole à noite. – disse Diana bebericando a caneca de café.

- Seria mais fácil aparatar, mas você tem manias trouxas, não entendo isso...

- Será bom para eu pensar, colocar minha cabeça no lugar, pois, muitos fatos, lembranças, andam atormentando-me. Conhecer pessoas novas, lugares, paisagens novas.

- Mas aparatar é menos cansativo do que peregrinar, você chegará na residência de sua família totalmente afadigada. – disse Tonks, tentando convencer a prima de usar os meios mágicos para ir até a casa do seu tio, a jovem não entendia porque a sua prima tinha costumes trouxas, era mais fácil opinar pela magia. Aparatar não levaria nem um minuto, já a viagem tomaria mais cinco horas.

- É prazeroso Dora, uma viagem feita de trem, carro, ônibus, e até mesmo de navio proporciona momentos maravilhosos, já quanto desaparecer de um local e se transportar quase instantaneamente em outro, não trás emoção nem experiências. – insistiu Diana ingerindo um pequeno e, último gole do café.

- Bem, não irei discutir contigo, mas continuo acreditando que a melhor forma de ir para Ottery St. Catchpole é aparatando. – insistiu a jovem do cabelo rosa-chiclete. – Aliás, que horas pegará o trem ou o ônibus?

- Às onze horas da manhã. – respondeu Diana, erguendo o seu braço, e colocando seu punho ao alcance dos seus olhos, para observar seu relógio. – Faltam duas horas. - disse ela olhando seriamente para o objeto. – Preciso terminar de arrumar uma de minhas malas. A deixarei estudando. – falou a jovem levantando-se da cadeira, e, sacudindo sua varinha, para que a cozinha se ajeitasse sozinha. Após esse gesto dirigiu-se ao seu quarto, lugar em que se sentia segura, protegida.

"Faltam exatos cinco horas" pensou ela sentada em sua cama. Sim, no final daquela tarde, daquele dia, seu passado voltaria, a garota teria uma nova chance, e se, á utilizasse com sabedoria, tudo poderia dar certo.

Diana ergueu sua cabeça, e olhou diretamente para estante de livros, levantando-se e escolhendo Os Miseráveis, o abriu em um trecho qualquer e começou a ler. Talvez a leitura fizesse-a esquecer de seus sentimentos, a ansiedade e o medo.

O tempo passou rapidamente, e quando Diana olhou o seu relógio de pulso faltavam dez minutos para as onze horas da manhã, pegou a mochila que continha a barraca, os malões e a sua bolsa, e saiu às pressas do apartamento sem sequer despedir-se de sua prima, e, de suas amigas. Desceu ás escadas atrapalhada, nesse momento seria útil o uso da magia, mas infelizmente não era possível, já que estavas em local trouxa, e sobre a supervisão de um, o síndico do prédio, que não era capaz de ajuda-la. Após vencer esse obstáculo, e sair do edifício, Diana ficou cerca de cinco minutos com o seu braço esticado, fazendo um gesto, para que algum táxi parasse, até que um carro amarelo estacionou na sua frente, a jovem jogou os a sua bagagem no banco, e após este ato sentou-se.

- Estação de trem, por favor! – falou a garota apressadamente.

A viagem até a estação foi tranquila, Diana saiu do táxi, o homem que dirigia o carro prestou um favor a moça, levando a bagagem até o seu destino.

Diana se direcionou até a plataforma, onde encontrava-se o trem que a levaria até Ottery St. Catchpole escolheu uma das cabines, arrumou suas malas, e se acomodou em uma das poltronas, o expresso logo saiu da inércia, e começou a se locomover. E uma sensação prazerosa tomou conta do seu corpo e de sua mente. Fundou no assento e encostou sua cabeça na janela, sentindo o ritmo da viagem, a jovem fechou os olhos, e, adormeceu.

Sua bolsa caiu sobre suas pernas, e a jovem acordou assustada, olhou para o vidro, e percebeu que a paisagem estava completamente diferente, Diana havia chegado à cidade. Saiu do expresso, a estação continuava a mesma de muitos anos atrás, ninguém havia modificado nada, a única diferença, é, que a estação estava completamente deserta, encontrava-se lá, somente Diana, e as pessoas que ali trabalhavam.

A garota foi caminhando para a casa de sua família, sem a supervisão de um trouxa, a medi-bruxa, utilizou magia para que não precisasse carregar a sua bagagem, e, após uma longa caminhada, Diana chegou a casa de seu tio, aquela vivenda excêntrica, que trazia tantas lembranças, tantas alegrias, e até mesmo tristezas. Na janela da residência cilíndrica, surgiu uma cabeça, este continha cabelos longos e loiros, o individuo saiu rapidamente ao ver Diana no horizonte, segundos depois, sai da porta da frente daquela casa, uma menina, Luna Lovegood, que corre em direção a Diana, esta ao ver a garotinha abre os braços. E quando se encontram dão um longo e caloroso abraço.

- Quanta saudade eu senti! – disse Diana com um sentimento maternal à menina.

- Eu também senti muita saudade de ti prima, você fez muita falta! – falou Luna correspondendo o carinho da jovem medi-bruxa, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Diana era a única figura feminina viva para Luna, um dos únicos exemplos a serem seguidos pela menina que vivia somente com o pai. As duas se soltaram, e Diana deu um beijo na testa de sua prima.

- Como você está grande e bela, Luna! - falou Diana analisando a pequena bruxa.

- Obrigada... – respondeu envergonhada a menina. – Papai está a esperando, ele fez um chá espetacular! – exclamou a garota, puxando Diana pelo braço, para que está entrasse em sua casa.

Quando Diana entrou na vivenda de seu tio, foi recebida com muito amor, com um abraço paternal cheio de carinho, afeto. Ele convidou a sobrinha para tomar o chá, que fora preparado especialmente para ela.

- Onde poderei montar a barraca tio? – perguntou Diana devorando um pedaço de bolo de chocolate.

- Você trouxe barraca? – indagou ele levantando os olhos que estavam concentrados na xícara de chá. – Não precisava trazê-la querida, eu não tinha dito que tínhamos lugar em nossa casa? – falou ele calmamente, colocando a louça sobre o pires.

- Mas, não quero tirar a privacidade, e, nem a rotinha do senhor e da Luna, não acho correto entrar no território de vocês entende...

- Você terá que fazer um círculo de sal e pedras por causa dos gnomos. – intrometeu Luna Lovegood,

- Mas, vocês não desgnomizaram o jardim? – perguntou Diana. A resposta era óbvia, não, seu tio e sua prima, "preservavam" os seres mágicos, e até mesmo idolatravam alguns.

- Claro que não, eles não fazem nada mau a nós. – respondeu Xenofílio a sua sobrinha, que logo percebeu que, sua família não havia mudado em nada, continuava a mesma.

* * *

**N/A'S**

_Olá, tudo bom com vocês?_  
_Depois de algum tempo consegui postar este capítulo, a tão falada e esperada viagem da Diana Lovegood, e a partir desde deslocamento até Ottery St. Catchpole muitas coisas irão acontecer. _

_Espero que gostem, e opinem. _

_Beijinhos amanteigados! (:_


End file.
